1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a canine waste collection device that utilizes a disposable paper element, such as a paper towel, for collecting excrement and the like. The invention also relates to the loading and release of the paper element from the device. The invention further relates to the disposal of the used paper towel and the waste material.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices to assist in the cleanup of canine waste are known. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,415, which illustrates a canine waste disposal apparatus having pivotally connected first and second frame elements for retaining a disposable sanitation sheet.
Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,866, which illustrates a device to facilitate the picking up and disposing of animal feces comprising a handle which is connected to a ring shaped supporting device having an enlarged aperture therein, a plastic bag to be inserted through the enlarged aperture.
The foregoing references indicate that it is known to use devices to assist in the clean up and disposal of canine waste. However, there is no known device that comprises a unique structural configuration of the present invention. The unique structure combined with the ease of sanitary use gives the instant invention advantages over conventional devices. Other advantages of the present invention over conventional waste collection devices will also be rendered evident.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a canine waste collection device, wherein a disposable paper element (such as paper towel or the like) is utilized in conjunction with a waste collection device comprising a handle and frame to collect waste, and wherein the frame comprises means for removably securing the disposable paper element thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method that enables sanitary disposal of collected canine waste, wherein the collected waste and the used paper towel can be separately disposed using a toilet.
In one aspect of the present invention, a waste collection device for use with a disposable paper element comprises:
a handle; and
a frame member, connected to one end of the handle, wherein the frame member comprises a slotted member for insertably receiving and securing a portion of the disposable paper element, and wherein the frame member is configured for foldably receiving the disposable paper element to form a pouch for receiving waste.
In another aspect, the frame member comprises a first member extending from the handle and a second member extending from the handle, and wherein the slotted member is connected to one end of the first and second members.
In yet another aspect, the handle comprises a notch for insertably receiving a portion of the paper element to secure the paper element on the frame member to make a secure pouch for collecting the waste.
In another aspect, the waste collection device comprises an elongate extension handle attachable to the handle. Preferably, the elongate extension handle and the handle form an angle of about 30 degrees to about 60 degrees when attached.
In yet another aspect, the canine waste collection device further comprises a paper element having a substantially rectangular shape.
These and other objects, aspect, features and advantages of the present invention will be described or become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.